In recent years, a plasma display device provided with a plasma display panel (hereinafter, called PDP) has been used as a color display device which is large and thin. A PDP is categorized into a direct-current (DC) type and an alternating-current (AC) type by differences in structures of the PDP and driving methods thereof. More particularly, an alternating-current surface discharge type PDP is a most-advanced method in practical use because of its simple structure and high reliability, and the PDP has a structure in which a sustain discharge electrode pair (X electrode and Y electrode which are paired) for generating a display discharge is arranged in parallel on a front substrate, an address electrode (A electrode) is arranged on a back substrate so as to intersect with the pair, and a plurality of discharge cells are arranged in a matrix.
There is ADS (Address Display-Period Separation) as a general grayscale display method of an image of a PDP. In the ADS method, one field (16.67 ms) is divided into a plurality of subfields each having a predetermined luminance ratio, and subfield light emission is selectively performed in these subfields depending on images, so that the grayscale is expressed by the luminance difference. Further, the subfield is configured with a reset period, an address discharge period, and a sustain discharge period. In the reset period, for substantially uniform wall voltages in all of the matrix-arranged discharge cells, a voltage of a firing voltage or larger is applied between the sustain discharge electrode pair to perform a reset discharge in all of the discharge cells. In the address discharge period, an address discharge for generating wall charges of a proper amount is performed only to discharge cells to be lighted among all of the discharge cells. In the sustain discharge period, a sustain discharge is performed depending on grayscale values of display data by using the wall charges.
Note that, as the present inventors have done a prior art search based on the invention results, the following patent documents have been extracted.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-276447 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique of reducing occurrence of address errors at the time of panel driving by forming a film containing a fluoride of alkaline metal or alkaline earth metal on a surface of a phosphor layer to make electric-charge characteristics uniform on the phosphor layer surface.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H11-086735 (Patent Document 2) discloses a technique of reducing an address voltage by forming a layer formed of aluminum oxide, magnesium oxide, barium oxide, and zinc oxide on a surface of a phosphor to make the polarity of the phosphor positive.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-059786 (Patent Document 3) discloses a technique of improving a discharge delay characteristic and a luminance characteristic by forming a magnesium oxide layer containing a magnesium oxide crystalline body on a portion, at least, facing discharge cells of a front substrate and a back substrate to cause PL emission of the crystalline body.
Still further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-066176 (Patent Document 4) discloses a technique of preventing a reduction of dark-room contrast caused by a reset discharge by mixing magnesium oxide into a phosphor layer.